ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Rifles
|- | ||Lightning Gun||1||The power of an electric storm in the palm of your hand!||192||162||0||Rifle||Medium||Common||Tradable||254||64 |- | ||Spidermonkey Web Shooter||1||Fire sticky webbing, just like Ben's Spidermonkey alien form, with this cool weapon.||224||194||0||Rifle||Short||Rare||Not tradable||267||67 |- | ||Racer D Shell Slinger||5||Fire turtle shells at your opponents, whether they're on the move or standing still.||276||246||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Not tradable||324||81 |- | ||Anubis Laser Rifle||6||This won't turn your foes into dogs, but it will tell them to "heel!" Mojo recommended.||302||272||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Eightball Fireball Cannon||7||This damaging field weapon packs a powerful ranged fireball attack, just like Megas XLR.||302||272||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||357||89 |- | ||Luxury Rifle||7||A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target.||287||257||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Recon Rifle||7||The Recon Rifle is a highly-portable long-range weapon.||302||272||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||357||89 |- | ||Goop Acid Buster||9||Grandpa Max harnessed the power of Goop's gelatinous form for this handheld weapon.||328||298||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||393||98 |- | ||Swamp Recon Rifle||9||The Recon Rifle is a highly-portable long-range weapon.||328||298||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||393||98 |- | ||VIP Rifle||9||A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target.||313||283||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||383||96 |- | ||Socialite Rifle||11||A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target.||339||309||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||423||106 |- | ||Subterranean Recon Rifle||11||The Recon Rifle is a highly-portable long-range weapon.||354||324||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||433||108 |- | ||S.C.A.M.P.P.||12||Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlazer. A standard-issue KND weapon.||367||337||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||454||114 |- | ||Celebrity Rifle||13||A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target.||365||335||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||466||117 |- | ||Desert Recon Rifle||13||The Recon Rifle is a highly-portable long-range weapon.||380||350||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||477||119 |- | ||Presidential Rifle||15||A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target.||391||361||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||513||128 |- | ||Urban Recon Rifle||15||The Recon Rifle is a highly-portable long-range weapon.||406||376||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||525||131 |- || ||Spitwad Sniper Rifle||16||Loaded with paper and saliva, this deadly accurate weapon is a schoolhouse classic.||419||389||0||Rifle||Medium||Rare||Tradable|||| |- | ||Dual Edge||18||This weapon courses with static energy and fires devastating electric beams!||445||415||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||608||152 |- | ||S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.||18||From the KND arsenal. Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Electric Razors And Multiple Armaments.||445||415||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||608||152 |- | ||Sensitive S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.||20||From the KND arsenal. Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Electric Razors And Multiple Armaments.||471||441||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||670||168 |- | ||Static Edge||20||This weapon courses with static energy and fires devastating electric beams!||471||441||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||670||168 |- | ||Electro Edge||22||This weapon courses with static energy and fires devastating electric beams!||497||467||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||738||185 |- | ||Moisturizing S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.||22||From the KND arsenal. Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Electric Razors And Multiple Armaments.||497||467||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||738||185 |- | ||Giganto Destructo Ray||24||Modeled after Mojo's giant volcano weapon, but in convenient, handheld form.||536||506||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Not tradable||828||207 |- | ||Shock Edge||24||This weapon courses with static energy and fires devastating electric beams!||523||493||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||814||204 |- | ||Triple-Action S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.||24||From the KND arsenal. Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Electric Razors And Multiple Armaments.||523||493||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||814||204 |- | ||Lightning Edge||26||This weapon courses with static energy and fires devastating electric beams!||549||519||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||897||224 |- | ||Super Smooth S.H.A.V.E.R.A.M.A.||26||From the KND arsenal. Shoots Heckuv Alotta Very Electric Razors And Multiple Armaments.||549||519||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||897||224 |- | ||Fuse Jammer||27||A highly-specialized pistol that disrupts Fusion Matter on an elemental level.||562||532||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||942||236 |- | ||Electric Storm Gun||28||The power of an electric storm in the palm of your hand!||543||513||0||Rifle||Long||Common||Tradable||942||236 |- | ||Style Rifle||28||This exotic weapon blasts your target with stylish bursts of power.||588||558||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Tradable||1006||252 |- | ||Super Scope||28||Originally designed for sniping, this weapon has been modified for close-combat use.||575||545||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||989||247 |- | ||Fuse Disruptor||29||A highly-specialized pistol that disrupts Fusion Matter on an elemental level.||588||558||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1038||260 |- | ||Dolphin Gun||30||This pistol utilizes sonic waves inspired by everyone's favorite undersea mammal!||569||539||0||Rifle||Long||Common||Tradable||1038||260 |- | ||Hipster Rifle||30||This exotic weapon blasts your target with stylish bursts of power.||614||584||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Tradable||1109||277 |- | ||Rotation Rifle 10x||30||A specialized ranged weapon that features a rotational magazine for spinning projectiles.||586||556||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||1065||266 |- | ||Super Scope Dragon||30||Originally designed for sniping, this weapon has been modified for close-combat use.||601||571||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1090||273 |- | ||Fuse Dissipater||31||A highly-specialized pistol that disrupts Fusion Matter on an elemental level.||614||584||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1144||286 |- | ||Glamour Rifle||32||This exotic weapon blasts your target with stylish bursts of power.||640||610||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Tradable||1222||306 |- | ||Rotation Rifle 20x||32||A specialized ranged weapon that features a rotational magazine for spinning projectiles.||612||582||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||1173||293 |- | ||Super Scope Centaur||32||Originally designed for sniping, this weapon has been modified for close-combat use.||627||597||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1201||300 |- | ||Cyber Auto Rifle||33||A sophisticated rifle with a built-in accelerometer to adjust for a variety of environments.||640||610||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Fuse Decomposer||33||A highly-specialized pistol that disrupts Fusion Matter on an elemental level.||640||610||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1261||315 |- | ||Broadside Blaster||34||Blast Fuse's monsters with a wide beam of concussive force.||653||623||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Fashion Rifle||34||This exotic weapon blasts your target with stylish bursts of power.||666||636||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Tradable||1348||337 |- | ||Rotation Rifle 50x||34||A specialized ranged weapon that features a rotational magazine for spinning projectiles.||638||608||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||1294||324 |- | ||Super Scope Griffon||34||Originally designed for sniping, this weapon has been modified for close-combat use.||653||623||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1324||331 |- | ||Battle Cannon||35||A very strong ranged weapon that fires clusters of antimatter at your target.||666||636||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1390||348 |- | ||Fuse Disintegrator||35||A highly-specialized pistol that disrupts Fusion Matter on an elemental level.||666||636||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1390||348 |- | ||Couture Rifle||36||This exotic weapon blasts your target with stylish bursts of power.||692||662||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Tradable||1486||372 |- | ||PM-1 Energy Rifle||36||The Plumbers modified some found alien tech to create a very versatile weapon.||692||662||0||Rifle||Long||Ultra rare||Not tradable||1486||372 |- | ||Rotation Rifle 100x||36||A specialized ranged weapon that features a rotational magazine for spinning projectiles.||664||634||0||Rifle||Long||Uncommon||Tradable||1426||357 |- | ||Super Scope Basilisk||36||Originally designed for sniping, this weapon has been modified for close-combat use.||679||649||0||Rifle||Long||Rare||Tradable||1460||365 |- |} __NOWYSIWYG__